The overall goal of this project is to study the effects of viral infection on airway mucosal immunity. Such effects may underly the development of chronic infections, allergic and autoimmune diseases. In vivo and in vitro animal models are developed in which the effects of adenovirus, its ts mutants and its subcomponents can be studied appropriately. These animal models include: tracheal pouch in the rabbit, tracheal epithelial sheets, isolated epithelial cells and thymectomized rabbits.